


The Secret

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Stiles, Dark Stiles, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Stiles Is Henrik Mikaelson, Stiles Stilinski & Hayley Marshall Friendship, Stiles-centric, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said he was free, but he will never be free as long as she's Alive.</p><p>She cast an immortality spell on him so she can always have her claws in him. </p><p>Perhaps the only way he can truly kill her for good is to contact his siblings, he hasn't seen them for a thousand years but maybe they can help him kill her.</p><p>And break the spell so he can finally die in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have just caught up with the Originals Season 2 and I had to do this with Freya coming back so my mind just went into Fan fic mode.

“You’re looking well” Came the voice from behind him.

“Dahlia” Stiles sighs and turns around to face her.

“Henrik, I might not be of threat to you but that doesn’t mean you should use that tone with me” The woman tells him, her voice takes a dark turn and it makes Stiles throat close.

“I thought I was free to live a normal life” Stiles asks her.

“You were always innocent my boy, the youngest however I sensed a great power inside, that’s why I saved you from them” Dahlia tells him again for the 1000th time.

“So you’ve said, when we woke up out of the slumber you said I could make my own destiny, that it was time and I would never see you again” He tells her.

“My dear Henrik, I have sensed your sister” Dahlia tells him.

“Then go find Freya and take your revenge for her betrayal, I have no interest I have my own life I don’t wish to be dragged into the supernatural” He tells her “And please call me Stiles” He asks her.

“I will call you Henrik, that was your birth name and it shall be your name used by family” She hisses to him.

“Aunt Dahlia, I gave you my forgiveness for abducting me and making my family think I was dead by the use of your dark magic, but I will never forgive you for controlling my life and especially not for what you did to her” He shouts.

“Do not raise your voice to me” She shouts making people in the street look there way.

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” He asks.

“Do not test my patience” She tells him.

“Go ahead and kill me aunt I have tried to do it myself over a hundred times since I have awoken, the immortality spell you’ve cast on me ensures I have to live every single second of this miserable world”He tells her.

“That spell was a gift and it took immense power, you were like a child to me when you left just as your Sister did I felt heart broken” She tells him.

“I left because I want no part of this supernatural world, I learned magic to please you Aunt I was scared every second that you would kill me so I learned and I became more powerful than the first born Mikaelson, but I detest using magic especially after what it did to our family, So I refuse to help you capture an innocent child a Child that is my blood because you have a complex” He tells her and turns he felt his blood boil obviously her anger and retaliation.

“It was your mother dear Henrik that stated that all first born children in the family would forever and always be sacrificed to me” Dahlia tells him, he feels his blood solidifying in his body and he actually feels like smiling because that could be the day that he dies.

 

Then it stops and he’s panting for breath.

“I will honour my agreement I will never contact you again unless you have a child my dear Henrik then I will come for it as I am going to do for the mutts child” Dahlia says and when he turns around she’s no longer there.

What is there is a great hate for the woman that stole his life.

He felt tears prick at his eyes and the burn of bile was trying to make its way up his throat.

It was that day that he vowed to kill the woman that ruined his life, he vows to protect his niece and stop that retched women from ever taking her and controlling her like she did him and Freya.


	2. Confrontation

It didn’t take long to find them, after all the witches in New Orleans all shared a hatred for the Original Vampires that took over the town and wouldn’t leave.

 

Honestly he thought his siblings would be protecting the compound that they called there home more, as it stood he just walked in the wolves surrounding the place never even tried to stop him.

“Can I help you?” A women holding a baby says eyebrows raised next to her stood a large man obviously a wolf his hair long and he has a kind look on his face but the eyes show he’s capable of evil deeds.

“I’m not sure I’m looking for any one of the Mikaelson family really don’t care who I get” Stiles gives her a small smile.

“Well I’m Hayley this is Jackson, they all went out like three hours ago some problem to deal with they should be back any minute” She smiles the baby coos when she looks to Stiles.

“Hey” Stiles smiles to the baby walking closer some reason a smile makes its way onto his face and he’s surprised because that hasn’t happened in a thousand years.

The large guy ‘Jackson’ starts growling.

“Jacks” Hayley warns.

It doesn’t stop him in fact he advances on Stiles.

“I think you should leave” He says through fangs.

“That’s new, I thought werewolves couldn’t change at will” Stiles says it out loud more to himself than to the advancing werewolf.

“Leave or I’ll show you more of what I can do” Jackson orders.

“I’m not one of the werewolves you order around, and I am certainly not one to underestimate mutt, you dare threaten me thinking I would harm my own blood your lucky I wish to protect the child and not harm her because you would be dead where you stand in the blink of an eye” Stiles shouts the wind picks up and gusts blow inside the courtyard, window shutters banging making the two look around.

“What do you mean blood?” Hayley asks.

“Its a rather long story, but I’m here to protect her not cause any harm” He tells her with a small smile.

“Hayley take Hope and stay in her room” Jackson orders.

“I don’t think he’s going to harm her Jackson I can hear his heart beat he’s telling the truth” Hayley assures.

The baby smiles in his direction and claps her hands giggling.

“Did you like the wind?” Stiles asks his voice turning higher as one does when speaking to a baby.

“Well what about this?” Stiles asks and conjures up sparks of multiple colors.

Hope looks at his palm and the crackling sparks with fascination and in a second he’s being slammed into a wall.

His first thought was Jackson but then he sees him, the un-mistakeable body of his brother, the brother he once loved and even after what he’s done he supposes he still has some love for him.

After all he’s come to protect his child after all.

“What are you doing near my Child? Who are you?” Nick shouts in his face.

Stiles looks to the left and sees them all Rebekah, Elijah and Freya?

That’s not possible.

She died.

There eyes meet and Stiles eyes fill with tears.

“Henrik?” Freya says in bewilderment her voice sounds like she swallowed razor blades.

“Freya?” Stiles asks he attempts to walk over to her but Niklaus pushes him harshly into the wall again, his head wacks the wall so hard darkness slowly takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? what should I do with this story??


	3. Family Reunion

He woke up groggily, until he heard the arguing then his mind snapped him back to reality.

“Nick, stop this absurdity, unshackle him for Christ sake he’s our baby brother” Freya is shouting and Stiles looks down noticing he is in fact shackled.

He rolls his eyes because his brother is still as dumb as he was a thousand years ago if he thinks normal human shackled could hold him.

All it takes to melt the shackled was for him to glare.

In his years he’s learned only newbies need to mutter incantations to be able to cast a spell, the really great and powerful can just cast spells by there will alone.

“It’s a little suspicious my dead brother resurfaces just weeks after my long lost older sister isn’t it?” Nick is arguing.

“Actually, I planned on staying away after all Dahlia did promise to let me live my life as normal if I stayed away from my siblings” Stiles says out loud standing and pulling the shackles.

He smirks when he sees Elijah’s eyes widening when the shackles fall away turning to ashes.

“Well tell me then dear brother, why would you give up your freedom from that bastard witch to come here?” Nick is fuming his eyes burning with fury.

“Well I will put it in simple words for you, I want revenge, and I wish to protect my family”He smiles and walks over to Freya pulling her into a silent hug.

“She told me you were being kept alive by her magic and her magic alone she told me you were comatose unless she stole a massive amount of power to resurrect you, she told me your baby had died” He tells her tears filling in his eyes.

“The baby died I was placed into eternal slumber, cursed to spend all of my times with her” Freya spits.

“I was put under her spell as well, she wanted me to impregnate some poor woman, she didn’t like it when I told her I was gay” Stiles tells her a small laugh ready to explode on to his face.

“You always did admire watching the men in our village fighting” Becca spoke up from the corner a small smile on her face, her blond hair impeccable not a hair out of place.

“As I remember dear sister you always liked there bodies as well, so quick to fall in love with all your being, it scared me immensely out of all the siblings I feared you would fall for the wrong person and end up dead” He tells her.

“I fell for the wrong person, a lot” Rebekah laughs.

“That’s an understatement” Elijah smiles.

“I’m sorry to interrupt but can we get back to the point and stick to it” Niklaus shouts a growl starting.

“I’m sorry Nick” Stiles tells him walking forward.

“What for?” He asks taken aback by the change in topic.

“Your birth father, he was killed by Dahlia, he came to save me take me back to you, he almost succeeded he saved me and my best friend Malia but she caught us and killed them both” Stiles tells him.

“Henrik” Freya begins.

“I actually prefer Stiles, the name Henrik is poisoned by that witch my skin crawls whenever someone calls me that” He tells her.

“We need you help” Freya tells him.

“With?” He smirks, his big sister always needed his help when they were together.

“Kol he died as a witch and he joined the witched in the quarter that died, me and a witch by the name of Davina have been trying to resurrect him but were not powerful enough” She tells him.

“And why everyone thinks your the strongest witch I will never know” He shakes his head.

“Well someone needs to keep all the bad guys from trying to take you as there weapon” Freya smiles.

“I need a body, of a witch obviously but do you know anyone that I could expel from there bodies in order for Kol to take over?”He asks.

“The Asylum is full of witches who won’t be missed” Rebekah informs them.

“You and Elijah grab a guy then, Freya I need you to grab the witch Davina was it?” He asks smiling at her nod.

“Good because there aren’t any celestial events currently, I’m going to need as many supernatural creatures that you can find so I can channel them” He tells them.

“My boyfriend has a pack of vampires that will help” Rebekah smiles and speeds off Elijah on her tail speeding out.

“Me, Jackson and the werewolves will help if it means bringing him back” Comes a voice from above.

Stiles looks up and sees Hayley and Jackson holding Hope.

Nick goes to shout as usual but he gets there first.

“Absolutely not! You need to stay with the baby Dahlia could be coming at any time she needs all the protection he can get, the only reason I am resurrecting my brother is because the Mikaelson bloodline is one of the most powerful witch families and I could use another witch to fight our retched aunt” He shouts up.

“Right okay, thanks” She adds after minute.

“I do anything to protect family” Stiles smiles.

He sees Nick look impressed for a fraction of a second.

“I know you don’t trust me, frankly I don’t really care, you can enter my dreams tonight and make your way through my memories I don’t give a fuck if you trust me I’m here to protect my family, your included in that so I won’t be hurting you” Stiles tells him and grabs his sisters hand motioning to lead the way.

“Its good to have you back” Freya smiles.

“Don’t get used to it as soon as Dahlia is dead and my immortality spell dissipates, I’m going to be killing myself, I can’t stand this horrible world” Stiles tells her.

He can’t help but smile when she tries to talk him out of it all the way to Davina’s residence.


	4. Hot Damn and Kol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been sick but I feel so bad for not updating

“Your going to bring Kol back single handedly?” Davina asks sceptically.

“Seriously what is it with people always underestimating me?” Stiles huffs gathering some supplies from Kol’s supposed secret hideaway tomb.

“Because you look like a kid” Josh says smirking.

“That’s so hypocritical look at you and the witch how older are you both sixteen?” Stiles asks.

Before they get a chance to say anything a man walks into the crypt.

“Elijah said to tell you the vampires are all ready” He says to Freya.

“Hey” Stiles smirks walking over to shake his hand.

“Hi” the man says hesitantly.

“I’m Stiles, and you are?” Stiles asks.

“Aiden, Josh’s boyfriend” The man replies.

“Damn it why are all the good looking guys taken in this time” Stiles moans and huffs out a small chuckle when Davina says tell me about it.

Josh just laughs in the corner.

“You are one horny witch, you flirted with me the second you met me” Josh laughs.

“Well if you were a 1000 year old virgin who hasn’t been intimate with another person or even himself you would be really horny as well” Stiles fumed.

“Wait virgin?” Davina asks.

“Aunt Dahlia didn’t approve of my sexuality and refused to let me near anyone, she tried to make me procreate with women but I simply refused I would never subject a child to that woman” Stiles hissed gathering supplies.

“Poor bastard” Aiden chuckled from the doorway.

“Tell me about it” Stiles copied Davina.

She chuckled at that.

“Wait so how did that stop you from... You know?” She asks making a crude hand gesture that makes Stiles face blush a fierce red.

“Ant Dahlia put a spell on me to stop any orgasm, she believed any loss of....fluid was a waste that could potentially be used to make her another baby, so the only way for me to reach completion was to bed a women” Stiles tells them clearing his throat when the embarrassment becomes too much.

“Talk about blue balls” Aiden chuckled.

“Tell me about it, I tried to test the limitations of the spell and I swear it went on all night, it just drove me crazy” Stiles shakes his head.

“So you can last all night then?” Josh asks smirk on his face.

“I do believe once the witch is dead the spell will be broken and I will be free to do whomever I wish” Stiles smirks.

“The way you talk its a mixture between present day and the olden times” Davina chuckles.

“I downloaded a teenagers memory bank into my own mind” Stiles shrugs.

“You download a teenager?” Aiden asks alarmed.

“I basically copied the memories of a few teenagers and adults to gain knowledge such as speech and slang terms and stuff, It was completely safe and they didn’t even realise it was happening, that’s how I learned how to drive” Stiles smirks.

“Wow” Josh smirks.

“I’m ready all I need is my brothers ashes and he shall be restored into another witches body” Stiles smirks.

“Wait another witch?” Davina questions.

“My siblings have gone to secure a witch from that asylum place, they are making sure the find the hottest boy for you” Stiles smirks.

“So your killing a bad witch for Kol?” Davina asks.

“No my dear I’m simply expelling the crazy witches essence and cleansing it in the process so it may join your ancestors spirits” Stiles tells her.

“So your not just going to kill someone to make get their body?” Davina asks.

“I’m sure your used to my family all being monsters, but I can assure you even though I have spent years of my life with a monster I still remain pure I have a love for life and I would never harm something just for my own personal gain” Stiles tells her.

“I like him” Aiden whispers to Josh.

“Yeah he is hot isn’t he” Josh whispers back.

“I meant he’s honest and decent” Aiden whispers back.

“Oh” Is all Josh manages to get out.

“But he is hot too” Aiden chuckles kissing Josh.

“Are you two coming?” Davina shouts to the two idiots kissing.

Stiles and Freya were all ready walking at a fast pace in the direction of the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I have a massive favour to ask you all.
> 
> I need fan fic prompts and I need them asap.
> 
> I am open to any fandoms but the two main ones are Teenwolf and agents of shield.
> 
> Like I said any fandom/pairing/setting is welcome I just need some prompts so please please please comment some prompts to me and if I pick yours I will gift them to you


	5. Kol

“Is he doing it?” Davina asks, she and Freya are the only person that can’t hear Stiles low mumbling.

“Do you want your boyfriend back?” Stiles asks her without opening his eyes.

“Of course I want my boyfriend back” She says as if that’s the dumbest question ever.

“Then shut up, theirs like seventeen vampires here three originals and the hot werewolf, as well as Freya I need to concentrate if I’m going to Basket 0channel you all and raise my brother” Stiles tells her.

“Sorry” She says.

He can feel the energy of them all, each a spark of power most are weak and basic but the originals and Freya have a brighter flame, surprisingly so does Davina.

He mutters the spell and they all fall one by one.

Hayley is looking on in mild horror when she sees them all fall, Jackson starts growling and Stiles has to laugh a little.

He hears Hayley scold him but he focuses on the hot unconscious body that his siblings managed to snag from the loony witch asylum place.

Its all a blur really he feels his body taking on the excess magic he feels like one of those siphoner witches.

He’s a really powerful witch, almost as powerful as his idiotic Aunt but this amount of power wasn’t meant to be contained in one person.

He can feel the blood slowly trickling down his nose he hears Hayley walk forward in some attempt to help he holds up his hand and she stays.

“Ultra inferos conjuro te accerso sanguinem Kol redeat sanguis sanguinem sanguini me. Providi corpore corpus inhabitare in saecula” Stiles chants.

He feels the power processing through his body into the body of the cute dude on the table.

He opens his eyes and sees him.

“Kol” Stiles smiles, its his ghost the original body anyway and he’s standing by the body on the table.

“Henrik” Kol smiles.

“What are you waiting for brother an invitation?” Stiles smiles.

“I don’t know how” Kol admits sheepishly.

“Just jump in” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Like jump in jump in?” Kol asks.

“Like Patrick Swayze in Ghost” Stiles tells him.

“Oh so I just touch him” He answers and touches the body.

He’s absorbed into the body and the previous owner is expelled.

Stiles wants to vomit because the guy might be hot but seriously he committed serious crimes.

“Ego te liberabit scelerum con absolutasque te sordida monstrum” The spirit catches fire and the bastard burned.

As soon is the spirit is gone Kol wakes with a start and Stiles releases the people he’s syphoning the power off.

Their awake in a few minutes while Kol is getting used to his witch powers again.

“This body is truly terrible, how the hell did this witch ever get anything done his power isn’t strong at all” Kol moans for the seventeenth time he’s trying to manipulate the elements so far he can conjure a light and refreshing breeze.

“Its the spell” Stiles attempts to tell him only Kol gets tackle hugged by his original sister and his girlfriend apparently.

Elijah is smirking at him but his other brother isn’t quite as believing in Stiles witch abilities.

As soon as the girls release his brother Nick is questioning Kol asking him questions in order to prove that he is in fact himself.

“Seriously Nick, you don’t believe Henrik after all he’s doing to hell us to help our daughter? Did he tell you the spell almost killed him?” Hayley shouts at the Hybrid.

“Did it?” Nick asks his eyebrows raised in question and in surprise.

“No it didn’t I’m fine” Stiles lies.

“Not only did the entire room just hear your heartbeat blip, but I saw the blood during the spell, I heard your heart stop Stiles” Hayley tells him her facial expression is clearly worried.

“I had more than enough power to keep myself alive and bring Kol back don’t worry” Stiles smiles at her.

“The point still Stands Henrik you shouldn’t be treated like some piece of shit by him” Rebecca defends him.

“I’m sorry” Nick murmurs to him.

“Did he honestly just give you an apology?” Rebecca and Hayley say at the same time in amazement.

“He doesn’t mean it, Nick is a horrid bastard that doesn’t love anyone he doesn’t see me as a sibling but a weapon” Stiles smirks sitting down on the table.

“I could use a drink anyone in?” Aiden proposes.

“I’m in” His boyfriend calls big smirk in place.

“Same I need a drink” Stiles tells him.

“I’m in I would rather like to get to know my youngest brother, I’m finally not the baby” Kol smirks and obviously Davina tags along.

They go to a nice quiet bar and in the process the make it a little more lively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I really need your help.
> 
> I am planning on doing a series about Skyeward (From Agents of Shield) and I need prompts for it.
> 
> If you love me and I get five Skyeward prompts not only will I gift you the fic but I will also post another chapter of any of my fics that you choose.


	6. Awkward?

“Did that honestly just happen?” Stiles pants out trying to get his breath back.

“Yeah” Aiden and Josh also panting answer back.

“Is it going to be awkward?” Stiles asks them, he honestly likes these two and he doesn’t want a three some to make it awkward between them or come between their relationship.

Josh looks at Aiden smirking and says “Absolutely not” 

“I better go then, got to get to my hotel” Stiles tells them attempting to untangle his limbs from both of the supernatural creatures in the bed.

Its hard because he’s still really drunk.

“Stay” Josh says snuggling into his chest, he’s pressed against Stiles left side and Aiden murmurs his agreement from Stiles left side.

“You sure?” Stiles asks it comes out a big slurred how the hell they managed to have a threesome while this drunk was a magical thing on its own.

“Mmmm” Aiden mumbles kissing his forehead and pulling both him and Josh into him to snuggle.

Stiles is ashamed to say he falls asleep right away, he’s never felt safer, or wanted than he has at that exact moment, than being with Josh and Aiden.  
//////////////////////////////////////////

They all wake up in the morning hungover as fuck, they didn’t move an inch all wrapped up in each other and they would have stayed like that but Josh was thirsty so he needed to go get some blood.

“Don’t go” Aiden murmurs and Stiles nods his head in his agreement the bed is so warm.

“I need blood babe” He says to Aiden smirking he goes to pull away but Stiles just pulls him back down.

“Stiles” Josh laughs.

”Take some of mine and go back to sleep” Stiles murmurs holding his arm out.

“What?” Josh asks surprised.

“Drink some of my blood and go back to sleep” He repeats again.

Stiles never thought he had a pain kink but the feeling of Josh’s fangs sinking into his wrist had him hard and leaking.

“Aiden” Josh smirks nodding his head.

As soon as Aiden sees what Josh nodded to he smirks and snakes his way down the bed taking Stiles still exposed and naked dick right into his warm moth.

Josh bites into his own wrist making Stiles drink to heal his fang holes.

“It’s not as nice as you drinking from me” Stiles chuckles then moans when Josh does something with his tongue.

“I could get used to this” He thinks he hears Josh mumble before their lips crash together.

Stiles gets so much pleasure from one simple kiss from Josh that he actually shoots down Aiden’s throat.

“Guess I’m not a virgin any more”Stiles chuckles when he’s got his breath back.

“I think we took care of that last night” Aiden laughs coming up to kiss Stiles.

Stiles can taste himself on his lips and its good not great but not gross either.

“Netflix?” Josh asks smirking.

“Later” Aiden tells him snuggling back into Stiles his eyes closing already.

They don’t leave the bed for the whole of the weekend.

They survive on delivered takeout and bottled water they binge watch netflix showing Stiles great films and TV shows.

They have so much sex that they all ache afterwards each feeling lighter or some reason,

They shouldn’t feel lighter not with Dahlia out their.

Yet for some reason they have sex sleep and they feel safe with each other their no ones really aware of the growing bond that’s growing at a rapid rate between them until they have to go their separate ways on Monday.

They all hated being a part wanting to be with the others. Each feeling lost without all three of them being their.


	7. Unfocused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating but I had a ton of course work but good news is I have finished College early and I don't go back till September so I will be able to update more I hope anyway

“Henrik? Will you focus brother?” Klaus shouts making his jump.

“Sorry!” Stiles hisses and focuses back on the conversation.

“Wait did you just call him brother?” Kol asks his head shooting up from where he was himself almost falling asleep against Becca.

“I think he’s proved himself by now, especially after the spell he cast around the compound” Nick shrugs.

“That spell is not only a protection to Hope but its a danger too” Stiles tells him.

“You said It stops all magic”Nick asks.

“It does but that includes me, Freya and Kol we can’t use magic whilst within the compound” Stiles tells him.

“If Dahlia can’t use magic then I don’t see the problem” Nick shrugs and Stiles just rolls his eyes and thinks back to the morning.

The smirk comes to his face whenever he thinks of Josh and Aiden.

“I swear, If you don’t focus I will kill you” Nick growls.

“I’m bored” Stiles hisses.

“I’m sorry if making a plan to protect my child isn’t entertaining enough for you” Nick hisses his eyes turning to the black vain thing that vampires do.

“I already have a plan” Stiles tells him.

“Care to share?” Becca asks smirking like she’s proud of him.

“Oh I have a weapon, that not even Dahlia can escape death once its plunged into her” Stiles smirks.

“Which is? And where is this so called weapon?” Klaus asks hopeful and sceptical at the same time, so normal Klaus behaviour.

“It’s ingredients I can magically bind them to objects in order to kill her with them” Stiles smirks.

“And where are these supposed ingredients?” Nick asks.

“I sent Elijah to procure them of course” Stiles smirks.

“So these ingredients what are you going to bind them too?” Kol asks.

“I was going to bind them to a few bullets, knives common weapons” Stiles tells them he’s about to say more but of course Nick interrupts.

“Common weapons? You think common weapons will stop a thousand year old witch?” Nick roars.

“Yes they will lure her into the compound and she will be powerless I was also going to bind the ingredients to you as your the most dangerous beast within the family” Stiles yells back at him.

Nick goes to say more but Stiles isn’t finished.

“Raise your voice to me again dog and I swear I will leave and take the baby with me I haven’t been sentenced to death by our Aunt and I know how to cloak myself so not even your most powerful witch could track me, I am here to help my family and your dangerously close to not being on that list” Stiles shouts surprisingly Nick doesn’t react.

“Where are you going?” Freya asks him when he gets up and storms out the room.

“To get some fresh air” Stiles tells her.

“Things seem to be heating up in there” Comes an oddly familiar voice when he reached to bottom step.

“Eavesdropping? Your way to hot to be a snooper Aiden” Stiles smirks.

“Your heart is beating so loud” Aiden smirks coming close placing his hand on Stiles chest.

As soon as the hand touches his chest they both seem to be able to breath a little bit easier.

“Have you had trouble focusing all day?”Aiden asks.

“Yeah, my mind keeps going back too......” Stiles tells him but is cut off when Aiden finished his sentence for him.

“This weekend?” He asks a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, it feels like I can’t focus on anything but you and Josh” Stiles admits a small smile on his face.

“Me too” Aiden tells him.

“You think Josh feels the same?” Stiles asks.

“I was just going to see him, wanna come?” Aiden asks.

“Yeah” Stiles smiles and he feels like he’s floating when Aiden grabs his hand and pulls him to the car.


	8. Bond

“Oh thank god” Josh mutters when he sees Stiles and Aiden walk into Davina’s place.

“What’s up?” Aiden asks him.

“I have had the worst feeling all morning that your both in danger or hurt” Josh tells them, pulling them both into a tight hug.

The ease all three of them feel when they touch is instantaneous, it’s like everything is suddenly right with the world and nothing could touch them.

“Oh god you didn’t did you?” comes Davina’s sharp voice from behind them.

“Didn’t do what?” Stiles, Josh and Aiden all mutter at the same time.

“Bond yourselves together” Davina hisses.

“Bond ourselves? I think I would remember doing a bonding spell” Stiles smirks.

“The type of bonding you did isn’t done with a spell its love based magic” She tells them.

“Love?” Aiden laughs.

“Yes love” Davina hisses picking up a dagger, she walks closer to Josh and stabs him in the shoulder.

Stiles winces expecting the blade to go through his flesh the blade however shatters like it just struck diamond.

“What the hell?” Josh hisses when the blade didn’t skewer him.

“You actually had a threesome? Didn’t you know the risks? A union between a vampire a werewolf and a witch?” Davina shouts.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles hisses at her.

“I have never heard of a bond that’s done with love and not magic, and I certainly have never heard of a bond between a werewolf a witch and a vampire” Stiles tells her.

“No because you’ve been in eternal slumber for the best part of 1000 years vampires weren’t even around back then” Davina hisses.

“What’s wrong with the bond” Aiden hisses.

“Well nothings wrong technically” Davina tells them.

“How does it work?” Stiles asks.

“Well its only ever been done once between a werewolf from France and a witch and a vampire from Germany they met and they formed an instant bond the bond was sealed when they all slept together, after the bond was formed they always did everything together they were known as the most formidable supernatural creatures” She tells them.

“What makes them so formidable” Aiden asks.

“Because when they bonded they realised the powers they all shared was shared between all three of them” Davina tells them.

“Which means?”Stiles asks curious.

“Josh you don’t need a daylight ring any more thanks to Stiles and Aiden, Stiles you now have enhanced strength and senses congratulations and Aiden you are now immortal just like Josh and that goes for you as well Stiles” Davina tells them.

“Seriously?” Aiden asks sceptically.

“Yeah” She tells them stabbing Stiles and watching the blade snap as well. “I’m pretty sure” She tells them.

“So what does the bond mean?” Stiles asks.

“It means your sickeningly in love with each other” She tells them.

“This isn’t a fairly tale, it’s not love at first sight, yeah we had sex but that was because we were drunk they are in love with each other not me” Stiles tells her.

“I can see the way they look at you and I can tell they love you as much as you love them” Davina tells him.

“But we’ve known each other for about a week, you don’t fall in love in a week” Stiles tells them.

“I don’t know you are pretty special” Josh smiles.

“You love me?” Stiles asks them both.

He gets tentative nods and he wants to smile.

“I can’t do this” Stiles tells them.

“Stiles we can take it slow, forget about the bond for now just be us have fun see what were like together” Josh says looking to Aiden who smiles and nods.

“As soon as Dahlia dies and the spell that’s making me immortal is over I want to die” Stiles tells them.

“Well we’ve got time to convince you to stay with us then haven’t we” Aiden tells them.

“We can’t be in love with each other it’s crazy” Stiles shouts running out of the loft where Davina lives.

He doesn’t stop running until he gets near Nick’s compound and it occurs to him he should be out of breath is it true? The bond? Do they really love each other?

It’s true he’s never felt like this about anyone before but is it possible to fall in love with two people in a matter of days? Is that even possible?


	9. Research and Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry its late my laptop broke and they took the piss fixing it and then College started again and its just been a crazy couple of months

He does what he does best he researches he gets books and even more books and reads them, looking for something, anything about bonds between Witches/Vampires and Werewolves.

He finds the one threesome that Davina told them about and it says that not every Witch/Vampire/Werewolf can bond because the bond has to be forged with pure love.

How is it possible to go from loving no one at all to loving two people equally in the space of a week?

“It can’t be possible” Stiles hisses out shutting the large tome with a snap and flinging it across the room.

“Vatos” Stiles shouts he gets zero satisfaction when half the books in the room explode into thousands of pieces.

He eyes the strewn pieces of paper and the violent voice in the back of his mind tells him to end it all now with one simple spell.

It sounds like his aunt.

“Wait” He shouts after a few seconds.

“Nick” He shouts again running out of the room in seconds.

“What is it with you and being loud? You’ve just woken Hope up” Nick tells him it’s strange for a second to see him shushing a crying baby instead of threatening people.

“The spells been broken somehow, I think it’s Dahlia” Stiles tells him.

“You said only you could break the spell” Nick hisses looking up with a panicked look in his eyes.

“Apparently not” Stiles retorted muttering a spell and showing Nick he’s telling the truth by conjuring a small flame in his hands.

Before Nick can manage to say something the massive wooden doors to the complex were blasted to smithereens down stairs the sheer force vibrating the second floor.

“What are you waiting for run take Hope” Stiles cries making his way to the stairs, the one day that he and Nick are alone in the complex the bitch attacks.

“What are you talking about you’ve already bonded the stuff to me that we need to kill her, I can kill her take Hope and get out of her while I finish her off” Nick protests attempting to pass Hope to him.

“You can’t kill her while she can use magic she’s too strong take Hope get our family it’s the only way we stand a chance” Stiles cries pushing him towards the window.

“Come out Nicklaus I know you’re here and the baby just hand her over and you need not know harm” Comes Dahlia’s voice.

Nick looks hesitant for a second looking from Stiles to Hope in quick succession.

“Now is not the time to grow sentimental brother after all I’m just a weapon remember” Stiles smirks.

“You’re more than a weapon” Nick shouts as he runs to the stairs.

Stiles can’t help but smile and look up to his brother.

“Go you sentimental fool save your daughter” He shouts running down the stairs to face his aunt.

“Well, well Henrik! I thought I told you to stay away” Dahlia smirks looking up at the walkway to where Stiles is standing.

“Well I owed you some revenge” Stiles smirks leaning on the railing.

“You’ve been saying that for the best part of a thousand years son” Dahlia smirks.

“Don’t call me that! Don’t ever call me that you’re not my mother. You will never be my mother, my mother was Ester she was a horrible bastard just like you” Stiles smirks.

“Now Henrik is that any way to speak to your only Aunt” She smirks up.

“Fumée chaleur vicieux enfermé les vitres la bas” Stiles hisses he knew the inferno spell would have no effect on his aunt as he muttered her own spell and the flames dissipated leaving only a trail of smoke and scorch marks behind.

“I taught you that spell when you were thirteen do you really think that would kill me I am more powerful than you will ever be” Dahlia smirks.

“That’s where your wrong Aunt Dahlia” Stiles smirks making his way down the stair case not taking his eyes off his deranged aunt.

“Oh how I have missed your stories please do tell me what interesting story you’ve came up with now” Dahlia smirks looking like the cat that got the cream.

“You see modern day witches are connected to something like spirit magic or ancestral magic” Stiles tells her stepping off the stairs and standing face to face with his aunt with about 30 feet separating them.

“I had noticed the witches in this time can’t even cast a simple fire spell without thanking their ancestors” Dahlia sneers.

“You see me and you Aunt we are two of a kind we aren’t connected to a power we are our own power source, we both don’t know how the fuck that happened but the truth is I’m the only person you’ve ever been scared of, you kidnapped me from my family because of it, You thought I would grow up to hunt you down and kill you for taking Freya so you decided to take action once you sensed I was like you” Stiles smirks back at his Aunts mask of emotion.

“Your point?” Dahlia asks her tone bored but Stiles knows her better she’s worried about where he’s going with this.

“My point dear Aunt is I recently realized that my powers aren’t growing no matter how much I practice I can’t seem to advance my power” Stiles smirks flicking his wrist smirking when Dahlia flinches.

He sits on the seat that he dragged from the sitting area in the court yard telekinetically.

“It’s not surprising all witches have their limitations” She smiles as if she’s said something amazing.

“Not me or at least I didn’t used to before I got all immortal and stuff, but you know I learned something recently about bonds, I was never taught anything about bonds you didn’t teach me anything about that interesting topic” Stiles tells her through a smile.

“That’s because the only bond I wanted you to make was sexually with a women” Dahlia snorts walking over to the table and grabbing a chair so she can sit too.

“Yeah but I recently bonded with a werewolf and a vampire…”

“That’s impossible the chances of that happening is one in a million, you haven’t been back long enough to fall in love with a werewolf and a vampire” Dahlia hisses leaning forward as if she was a snake readying to strike.

“I said the same thing, hell I didn’t even believe I would ever find love ever but somehow I managed to find two hot people who love me and I love them I haven’t told them yet like because it has all been a little crazy” Stiles smirks.

“So you’ve found love good for you but you haven’t bonded trust me I would know” Dahlia smiles and it’s her signature I know something you don’t know smile. 

“You see I have been trying to kill myself for the best part of a thousand years and I thought it was your immortality spell that was keeping me alive but I finally realized I was the source of your power” Stiles tells her standing up.

Dahlia is immediately on her feet again ready for a fight should Stiles strike.

“I read that the bond between a werewolf, vampire and witch resets everything at first I thought it meant it makes them weaker but I get it know it undoes previous magic effecting any of them” Stiles smiles.

“You’re lying” Dahlia hisses taking a step closer.

“Oh I’m not at first I thought it couldn’t possibly undo the magic you done to me but then my mind wondered back to that amazing weekend I shared with Josh and Aiden” Stiles tell her his voice low so she has to strain to hear him.

“What does sex have to do with this especially that filthy wrong union you seek?” Dahlia hisses and the wind picks up.

“Well I had my first orgasm with Josh and Aiden and it slipped my mind in the pleasure which was idiotic of me but I think I’m not the first guy to forget things after an orgasm” Stiles laughs stepping closer to Dahlia.

“What did you forget?” Dahlia asks taking a step back trying to make it look as if she was circling Stiles.

“You put a spell on me Aunt Dahlia remember? You put a spell to stop me reaching completion unless it was with a women and yet I managed to have several orgasms that night and the next night, the bond began to form then and it undid your magic” Stiles tells her full on beaming.

If he can just stall her for a little while longer Nick should be long gone with Hope.

“I dropped the spell I thought I would let you bed who you want it was only fair after all I promised to let you go” Dahlia attempts to convince him and Stiles just laughs.

“That’s not all I figured out Aunt” Stiles smirks “ I know your secret I know the source of your powers”

“You know nothing child” Dahlia hisses walking forward till she was less than five feet away.

“Oh but I do Aunt I know the source of your power it’s me you’re the reason I can’t get stronger it’s because your draining my powers to fuel your own accept the bond between me Josh and Aiden broke your hold over me you know what that means? It means you can’t use my power any more it also means you’re not immortal” Stiles hisses stepping the last couple of feet so he’s right in his aunts face.

“You insolent little boy I might not be immortal anymore but neither are you” Dahlia screams and the last thing Stiles saw before a dagger was plunged into his stomach was Becca jumping on their aunts back.


	10. All Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have come to a close

“Stiles!? Henrik? Whatever you want to be called wake up” He hears shouting he tastes a sharp tang of metal touch his lips and it feels like his insides are set on fire.

“Stiles? What happened it felt like I was stabbed! What are you doing let me see him” He hears Aiden shout and Josh shouts something too but it all sounds like white noise as he fades in and out of consciousness.

“He’s healing” Freya says right next to his head she lets out a huge sigh of relief and he feels her lips press to his forehead.

He startles gasping for breath looking around the room for the women “Dahlia?” He asks the room it’s filled with the werewolf clan, the vampires and his brothers and sisters.

“Dead” Nick tells him smirking.

He looks to where Nick points and sees the women lying in pieces on the ground a pool of blood surrounding the pieces of her torn body.

“I get she had to die but seriously? Did you have to make that much of a mess?” Stiles asks attempting to laugh it didn’t last long before he was being jumped on by Freya, Becca, Aiden and Josh.

“My stomach feels sore, it shouldn’t feel sore if you gave me your blood” Stiles admits looking up to his family.

“We didn’t heal you” Nick admits sheepishly.

“Who did?” Stiles asks looking around.

“The bond” Davina speaks up and she looks smug wiggling her eyebrows.

“What?” Stiles asks confused attempting to extract himself from the four people currently trying to crush him to death.

“It was weird I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach when I lifted my shirt I had a knife wound but it didn’t hurt me, Josh gave me his blood but it didn’t work right away but I could feel it slowly working knitting back together when we got here you were unconscious and they tried to heal you but your wound was already closing slowly just like mine was so it’s like whatever happened to you happened to me too” Aiden admits.

“I felt like I got stabbed too but I guess my vampire blood kept me from getting the same wound” Josh admits.

“God and I thought it couldn’t get any weirder” Stiles laughs wincing a little when his stomach twinges.

It feels like when you have stitches and you pull them but ten times more painful.

“I can’t believe it’s all over” Becca comments.

“Oh god why did you say that? In Horror movies the person to say I can’t believe it’s all over always dies” Stiles moans lying back down on the cool court yard concreate, he immediately regrets It when he feels his blood soaks his shirt again. “Damn it” Stiles moans sitting up and stripping away the shirt.

“I can’t feel her pull anymore so I’d say it’s over” Freya announces.

He closes his eyes and focuses on his power and he feels like gasping for air when he feels it.

He can feel it getting stronger the part of his power that was fueling Dahlia’s immortality didn’t die with her after all.

He doesn’t know whether to be happy or scared that he’s getting more powerful what if the power turns him nuts just like his aunt.

What if that’s the reason she went crazy, she had too much power.

Maybe he should just kill himself, maybe then he can finally be free.

“Can we have a minute” Josh asks the room snapping Stiles out of his inner thoughts.

He sees everyone going into the other room hesitantly it takes a couple of minutes before both the vampires and werewolves to get out of the room.

“Sorry for the whole getting you magically stabbed” Stiles tells Aiden.

“I don’t care about that, right now we’re more worried about what you’re going to do now that she’s dead” Aiden tells him pointing to his decapitated Aunt.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles asks sitting down on the chair he pulled over before.

“You told us after she died you were going to kill yourself Stiles” Josh tells him he looks worried and scared all in one.

“I want to be free for once death will give me my freedom for the first time in my life Josh” Stiles tells them.

“No it won’t” Josh laughs walking closer to him taking off his hoodie when he sees Stiles shivering.

“He’s right Stiles you dying isn’t getting your freedom its giving your Aunt the win she’s always wanted she would want you to die she would be happy about that she has no feelings but if you kill yourself you’re letting her win all over again if you do it you’re not doing it to get your freedom, if you do it all’s you’re going to be doing is bringing pain to those that love you” Aide tells him walking closer.

“They’re both right brother, even though their need for you is coming from a place of love they’re right we only just got you back Freya would be crushed Rebekah would be as well, Kol, Elijah and I would be too not to mention you have a niece Hope seems to adore you Stiles I might be a cold hearted bastard but the one thing I love more than anything is family” Klaus’s voice comes from the door way he walks closer with every word and he’s actually smiling again.

“Is this emotion that I’m sensing brother?” Stiles smirks.

“Indeed it is, and if I have to put you on a round the clock suicide watch I will” Klaus tells him. 

“You do know now that the Wicked witch is dead your now threatening the most powerful witch in the world” Comes the unmistakable tone of Elijah walking into the room behind Nick.

“I’ll risk it” Nick smirks.

“Privacy in this family is only a suggestion isn’t it” Stiles asks smiling.

“Of course it is” Freya and Becca say together smirking as they walk in as well.

“You’ve finally got your family back Stiles you’ve got two people that love you, yeah I know you’ve went through hell for the past 1000 years but maybe it’s time for you to break the cycle it’s time for you to be happy for once” Aiden speaks up to murmurs of agreement from around the room.

“How about I agree to take it one day at a time I’m not promising I’m never going to think about suicide again but I will promise you all that if I decide to do anything stupid I’ll let you all know first” Stiles tells them raising his eyebrows in question.

“Well considering you are this all mighty witch now I suppose that’s the best we can ask or you” Josh laughs letting out a huge sigh of relief.

“Can we go get something to eat now I’m starving” Freya buts in.

“Ditto” Stiles smirks grabbing Aiden’s offered hand and followed his sister into the massive family room of the compound.

The vampires have all went along with Marcel back to wherever their hangout is.

“Vampires and werewolves can’t stand each other can they” Stiles asks smirking.

“Not all of them hate each other” Josh smirks kissing his forehead then Aiden’s.

“I guess I got lucky and fell for two of the weird ones” Stiles smirks back at Josh.

He finally feels happy and he might not stay this way forever, hell he might want to tap out of the world next week but right now he’s feeling happy and couldn’t possibly be feeling more loved at the moment.

Maybe everyone is right maybe he can be happy for once with people he loves and maybe he can finally have a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I want to thank you all for reading this but it is finally finished I didn't know what else to do so I felt this is a good place to end it

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? should I continue? let me know where this should go and if you like my main pairing Stiles/Josh/Aiden


End file.
